Danny Phantom 101
by Caelean
Summary: RP Guidelines my friends and I are using! Some ideas are credited by other Authors inside. Feel free to use this RP in any of your stories or RPs. Currenly on a long vacation.
1. 1 through 10

**WARNING: VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**To all of my awaiting readers and reviewers… I'm sorry that I'm not updating Phantom Blogs for the current time being. I truly am working on the next chapter… It's just that, I'm trying to leave out any info that should lead towards the end instead of the middle. I want it to be a long fic.**

**To crave your hunger for more, here's something my friends and I are working on and using for our RP non-posted "rules". We call it Danny Phantom 101. This includes all the natural rules of ghosts and hybrid ghosts.**

**Sorry, OC lovers, this doesn't include "wolfas" or "vampas" or any of that stuff. This only goes for ghosts and ghost hybrids. (Come to think of it, if they call werewolf hybrids "wolfas," then halfas should be called "ghostas" because halfa means "half-of-something". Either that or wolfas and vampas should also be called halfas.) I MIGHT put in the extras later on, but for now just enjoy what I have here.**

**I would like to thank HiddenAuthor and manzanita for letting me use some of their ideas! Truly great inspirations! You should go read their stories! I recommend it for all of my watchers! **

**I'm sorry to all authors on who have seen an idea that was originally yours. I'm very sorry… but I may have forgotten your IDs and thought the ideas just came from my mind. Just post a review and I'll either add your ID to the list or delete (yes, delete) this RP list by your request. But if you're a flamer and just want this off, I WILL look through your stories and find that idea and the date it was posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Danny Phantom. It belongs to the brilliant Butch Hartman. **

**So now… here's the first ten rules and examples of DANNY PHANTOM 101**

* * *

1.) All ghosts are "living" ectoplasm. This "living" essence that is charged through the ghosts is exactly the same as the essence that keep humans alive. 

Ex. 1.) When a human dies… let's say, The Ghost Writer… his life essence that kept him alive in human form would be "charged" into a lifeless ectoplasm goop and would eventually become what he is today.

A ghost's life essence is fueled by the ghost's obsession. This obsession is what keeps them "alive" and still an existing soul in the world.

Ex. 2.) The Box Ghost wouldn't be shouting, "BEWARE!" if he didn't have an obsession over boxes. He wouldn't be there at all. Straight and to the point.

3.) Ghosts quench their obsession based on what feelings they are exposed to first during human contact.

Ex. 3.1) Hypothetically, if the Dairy King had been exposed to a human, the human would've not been scared, sad, or angry because of his goodness/neutrality to humans.

Ex. 3.2) Skulker obviously quenches his obsession from fright and worry, because he scares everyone away.

4.) A ghost's obsession may have come from their human life's desires or unfinished business.

Ex. 4.) Ember's obsession may have come from her human desire to become famous or to be wanted.

5.) A ghost will continue to "live" until their obsession is completely fulfilled.

Ex. 5.) Danny's ghost desire is to keep Amity Park safe and to lock all ghosts in the Ghost Zone. As long as ghosts keep on coming into the human world and terrorize Amity Park, Danny Phantom will continue to exist.

6.) A ghost will continue to grow stronger as they gain time and experience in both the Ghost Zone and with humans.

Ex. 6.1) The octo-ghosts in Episode 1 may have had not much time with humans because they couldn't even withstand one minute of fighting. Thus, they don't have that much experience.

Ex. 6.2) Wulf is clearly more powerful than the octo-ghosts because he has the ability to go between worlds and would have more time amongst humans. Thus, more experience and power.

7.) Ghosts are rated by their power level. A level 1 ghost is the weakest while a level 10+ ghost is the strongest. A level 2 ghosts is 10 times stronger than a level 1 ghost. – HiddenAuthor

Ex. 7.) Box Ghost: Lvl. 5 at least. Danny: Lvl. 7 at least. Pariah Dark: Lvl. 9 at least. Clockwork: 10+ or infinite.

8.) A ghost can be categorized in either of the following: Beast, Human-Like, Lesser.

Ex. 8.1) Wulf is a Beast. Frostbite is a Beast. Cujo is a Beast.

Ex 8.2) Ghost Writer is Human-Like. Ember is Human-Like. Technus is Human-Like. Spectra is Human-Like.

Ex. 8.3) Octo-ghost is a Lesser. Meat Blobs are Lessers. Vlad's Failed Danny experiments are Lessers.

Counter Ex. 8.) Beatrand is a special case because of his shape shifting. Observants are special cases because they neither look human nor beast.

Hybrid 1.) A hybrid, or "halfa," ghost is part ghost, part human.

Hybrid Ex. 1) Danny Fenton (human) Danny Phantom (ghost). Vlad Masters (human) Vlad Plasmius (ghost).

Hybrid 2.) If a human is to become a hybrid, their life essence must be charged with ecto-essence and have their DNA bonded with ectoplasm by a chemical reaction.

Hybrid Ex. 2) In this case, both Danny and Vlad have been charged by means of a portal and being zapped by large amounts of electricity, fusing the ectoplasm that was released from the portal with their DNA.

Hybrid Counter Ex. 2.) Dani has been cloned completely (well… almost completely) from Danny's already fused DNA. So she is born a hybrid instead.


	2. My Rant

Okay! I've been searching the whole Internet on Danny Phantom fanfics and fanart, and I keep seeing that Danny's children are 25 percent ghost instead of a true halfa. I'm in Biology. It doesn't make sense at all. So here's my ranting chapter.

**Hybrid Golden Rule**: If a child of a hybrid is a hybrid itself, then they will have the same amount of life essences the parent(s). (Note: I'll have many golden rules, depending on what contents I come up with)

Ex. Danny is half ghost, half human. His child, whether he was married to a human or a ghost, will also be half ghost, half human.

THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS BLENDING!

Have you guys ever done Punnett squares? Ugh… here:

Let "E" represent ghost living essence and "e" represent life essence. Life is the recessive trait because everyone has to die eventually and death overcomes life.

"EE" is full ghost. "Ee" is hybrid. "ee" is human.

Danny is "Ee". Sam is "ee". Let them have babies and their genotypes will be as follows: "Ee" "ee" "Ee" "ee". In other words, if Danny had four kids, two of them are likely to be hybrids and two are likely to be regular humans.

Danny is "Ee". Ember (using 'cause I can't think of anyone else. Yes, I know she's Skulker's girl) is "EE". "EE" "Ee" "EE" "Ee". No matter how wrong this sounds, if Danny and Ember ever have children, half will be ghosts and half will be hybrids.

Now, Danny is "Ee". My OC is "Ee". "EE" "Ee" "Ee" "ee". One is a human, one is a ghost and two are hybrids.

This is assuming that Danny wants four kids. Based on Mendel's studies, these are the likely outcomes of Danny's children with 3 different wives.

As you can see, none of Danny's kids are a fourth ghost or a fourth human. They are ghost, human or hybrid.

On the side note, based on cross-overs and random distribution of the genes, Danny's hybrid children will either be born ghost or human. This is their primary form and will likely stay in this form for more than half of their lives. Their second form is either human or ghost depending on what their first form was.

OKAY! I'm done.


End file.
